Say Yes
by NotesandPhotographs
Summary: For Pim. OOC! :What are you saying woman?: :You idiot! Will you marry me!: KagSess Part one of the Speak Your Mind series.


Say Yes

**For Pim**

* * *

Sesshoumaru frowned, his piercing gaze burning a hole in the ceiling as he stared tediously at the white wall. It was rather unlike him to waste time like this. He snorted, rolling over onto his stomach, averting his gaze to the nicely carpeted floor. When had he become so…dependent upon her? 

As cliché as it sounded, he didn't know what he had until it was gone. He frowned, not liking his own description. He, Sesshoumaru, was anything but cliché. He _did_ know what he had. It didn't matter when he realized it. He moved his arm, letting it dangle from the couch. Mindlessly, he moved his hand back and forth, his fingers grazing the carpet every so often.

Any minute now, she would walk through that door. He knew it. It was part of the routine, part of life. She would walk into his apartment at 5:32 every day. She would sit on the couch next to him, and would commence staring at the ceiling or the floor depending upon what position he happened to be in that day. Eventually, they would start a conversation, but there were always those first few minutes where there was nothing but tranquil silence overtook them both.

Ah sweet denial.

The clocked blinked 5:41. He sighed, closing his eyes. The darkness was welcomed compared to the overt red numbers that seemed to mock him.

He missed her. He would concede that point at least. But nothing else Reaching to his left he picked up the phone and dialed once more the digits he knew by heart. He hesitated, his finger hovering over the send button for a moment before he sighed and reluctantly moved back to the glaring end button. It was her fault, after all….right?

They had broken up. She wasn't coming. And who could blame her. They had argued before about getting married, but it was never as bad as the night before. It had started out as something totally unrelated, but as always, the problems came back to getting married.

_Are we ever going to get married, Sess? I'm tired of being just your girlfriend. I want to be married. And I want to be married to you._

It all seemed trivial now; his feeble protests, her nagging, the inevitability of it all. Because, now, all he had, was a ring and his memories. He had bought the ring a month ago after saving up for six, but as always, it was all a matter of timing.

_What are you saying woman?_

_You idiot! Will you marry me?!_

He had said no. He winced, his face marred by a grimace. She had left then, and all he wanted to do was call her back and explain. But he didn't. Because it wasn't about getting married; he knew they would get married. That had been the plan all along. But the proposal should not have been made out of anger, out of frustration. Love would take its own course, and eventually, with the right timing, and the right setting, he would ask her. It would not be because he wanted to end an argument. He was the man. It was his responsibility to ask for her hand in marriage.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sesshoumaru got up off the couch, walking to the counter. He picked up the small, black, velvet box and threw it against the wall. That infuriating woman! If she only knew all of his plans, his surprises, she would still be here. Or so he'd like to believe.

This was so stupid! He growled, the situation finally sinking in. That stupid woman! His stupid answer! He _loved_ her. He was sure of it. But he had ruined everything and it was too late to fix it. He picked up the box from the floor and opened it one last time. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she carried the groceries into her apartment. She was exhausted. Between the emotional break up and the hard day of work, Kagome had no time to think anymore. She just wanted to get some food and go to sleep. Flipping on the light in her tiny kitchen, she set the bags down and sighed, leaning on the counter for support. She unloaded the groceries, her mind drifting off to when she would cook for Sesshoumaru.

She shouldn't have pushed. She knew that now. It was just a matter of who was going to swallow their pride first and apologize. As she placed the lettuce in the fridge she stopped. What if neither of them called? What if it was really over? Slowly, she placed the vegetable in its proper spot and closed the door. Leaving the rest of her food out, she left the kitchen and plopped down on her couch.

He would call. He had to. She reached for the phone and checked her messages. There was one from her mom and another from Sango, her best friend inviting her and Sesshoumaru out for a double date. Kagome sighed. She didn't want to call either of them back and have to explain the situation. With a deep breath she leaned back into the cushions and reached her hand to her face to wipe away the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

* * *

Groggily, Kagome woke up to the ringing of her doorbell. She was curled up uncomfortably on her couch, her limbs askew. Groaning in slight discomfort, she got up and, smoothing out her hair as she stumbled her way, went to the door. Sighing, she opened it, not sure what she was expecting. 

"Higurashi Kagome?" The delivery boy asked from behind a large bouquet of flowers.

"Yes?" She asked, stunned by the beauty of the arrangement.

"These are for you." He handed them off to her and reached down to the floor to grab his clipboard. "If you could just sign here."

"Um…" She looked around frantically for somewhere to put the arrangement. "Can you hold on a sec?" The delivery boy sighed, but didn't object. Running to her kitchen, she plopped the vase down on the table before running back and signing for them quickly.

"Have a nice day." The boy said with apathy before turning around and walking away from her door. Kagome shrugged and closed her door. She walked into the kitchen and plucked the card from its holder. Looking once more at the flowers, she turned the envelope over and tore the seal open and slipped out the card.

_Look up and say yes._

Kagome's head shot up and she gasped. On the floor in front of her was Sesshoumaru, on bended knee, holding a velvet box open. She hadn't even heard him come in. Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow, questioning her and Kagome remembered the second command.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you." She launched herself at him then, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him full on the lips. "Oh god yes! Yes." She said again after she had pulled away. Sesshoumaru took out the ring, a carefully set diamond on a gold band and slid it onto her finger. She hugged him again, tears falling down her face in joy.

Sesshoumaru kissed the top of her head. "I apologize for my actions the other day. They were uncalled for." She shook her head.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" She paused, searching for the rights words, "pushed so hard." She squeezed him tighter. "I love you."

"I know." He whispered in her ear, "I know."

* * *

A/N: Yeah major OOCness. I never said I was good at this fluff stuff. Inspired by the song _Say Yes_ by Elliott Smith, and the Gilmore Girls episode _Love, Daisies, and Troubadours_ (Which happens to be my most favorite ever). Gift for my contest winner Pim, who requested something SessKag and romantic. I hope I succeeded and that you liked it! 

I think that's it.

Review and let me know the verdict!

Emily  
Notes-and-Photographs


End file.
